


Auto Salvage

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A storm, Angst, Bitchy!Reader, Cocky!Dean, F/M, Fluff, Mechanich!Dean, Not AU, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, cheating!!, having sex with dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: Your cars breaks down in the middle of nowhere, but you saw an AUTO SALVAGE sign back there.





	1. Can I help you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 1st part of a small mini-series, written as entry for @torn-and-frayed Songs of Season 3 challenge. Inspired on the song ‘Crazy Circles’ by Bad Company.
> 
> A big thank you to Karo ( @loveitsallineed) for being an angel!!!

You follow the dirt path, making your way through discarded cars. Some of them are crashed; dented with shattered windshields and broken windows, others covered with years of rust, a few seemed like barely new, but most of them were abandoned, mere skeletons of the cars they used to be.

You reach the warehouse, looking from one side to the other and trying to find a vestige of someone in the deserted place, anything…

“Hello!” You shout sing, your right hand around your mouth as an improvised bullhorn, and still no one answer, like before, on the entrance. You eye the house, you really don’t want to disturb its inhabitants, but you need the help, and the sign did say 24 hr.

You walk towards the front door, when a thick low voice startles the hell out of you making you jump back. “Can I help you?”

“Fuck!” A hand on your chest helps you steady your heart rate. “Oh sorry! Hi… I didn’t see you there.” He’s working on the rim of the tire of a big black muscle car. “Look, my car broke down on the road, just outside this little gravel pathway. I didn’t mean to intrude but, there was no one on the warehouse and…” 

“Hey!” He stops you with a smile, “sure I can help you. Just gimme a minute,” The guy on the grey sweat stained tee says, “I’m Dean by the way”

“Y/N”

“Okay Y/N, Would you be kind enough to hand me the jimmy?”

“The what?” You look over the small bench his black-glove-covered finger is pointing at; all kinds of tools sprawled all over, and here you are barely knowing what a hammer is.

He notes you’re totally clueless,“a jimmy is the one you use when you need to leverage the tire out off the rim,” he chuckles a bit.

“Oooh… Perhaps you could have said, I don’t know, the crowbar.?” You roll your eyes, ”I’m not familiar with the whole mechanic slang,” you grip the iron stick tight, it’s heavier than it looks and you extend your hand waving it at him.

“Take it. Please!“ You plead as your knuckles go white and he complies, meeting your glare with a small smile,those full pink lips stretched beautifully.

You lick yours in a silent response and vaguely grace your lower lip with your teeth. For the thousandth of a second you thought you saw a flickering gleam in his green eyes, but it may have been a product of your imagination, some sort of mirage. You have been standing, well, walking under the burning sun for more than an hour now.

“Excuse me,” you clear your throat, “you think you have something to drink?”

“Yeah, if you can go to the kitchen and get it yourself, I’m kinda busy,” he shrugs and you don’t move, because there was no way you were walking into someone’s house just like that and not knowing who’s in. “There’s nobody else inside,” he tells you as his eyes focus on the tire in front of him.

“You sure about that?”

“One hundred percent, Y/N.”


	2. What else can go wrong?

The door creaks open and the moment you set a foot inside the smell of old wood, enclosure and maybe mold, fills your sinus. There’s something else inside and you sniff the air again, the smell similar to rotten eggs.

Walking down the small corridor, you follow the instructions Dean gave you. A big desk in a tiny library catches your attention. The thing is buried under a pile of old books and parchments, there is a couple of glasses there, forgotten, perhaps from the night before, with two bottles of whiskey: one half full and another one dried empty and tilted to the side.

You get near and snoop around a bit, being a completely book geek. The first one you grab is written in a language you don’t understand so you drop it and take another when a loud bang on metal scares you and you run away from there.

You reach the old fridge and bend over to grab a carafe with brown liquid that looks a lot like ice tea, but it certainly doesn’t smell like ice tea. You decide for the safest option, then, exiting the house with two beer bottles in hand.

Dean’s standing next to the car, apparently he finished with the tire, “we drink these and then we go get your car, okay?”

You nod at the same time he clicks his bottle against yours and you can’t help but observe the tip of his tongue circling the brown glass rim before tipping it to drink, those delicious lips barely touching the bottle.

His lids flutter open and you nervously drawn half of your beer on the first swing.

“Whoa… Thirsty, aren’t we?” He teases.

“Yeah! Try walking a mile under the high noon sun,” you sass back.

He takes another chug and your gaze follows the beer that drips from the side of his mouth down to his chin. An unexpected sound, similar to a moan leaves your mouth and your eyes widen in surprise. You try to cover it by drinking more beer, but tilt the bottle too fast causing foam to rise up and you choke.

Dean laughs while you cough and your face turns scarlet red, “no need to be shy now”

“What is that supposed to mean?” It’s not what he said that annoys you the most, but the smirk on his lips.

“Oh, nothing.” He snickers.

You sigh, rolling your eyes, and finish your beer, “I’m ready.” As you shove the empty bottle to his chest, you ask, “Can we please go?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure it was half a mile?” Dean asks scanning the surroundings.

“Yeeah…” you trail off, “actually, I’ve never been really good with distances, I tent to get lost and I disorient easily,” you shrug and purse your lips to the side, “but,” you start again before Dean has the chance to say anything., “I’m 90% sure that it was arou-There!” You shout unintentionally at his ear, almost jumping on top of him to point at something you recognized on the driver’s side.

“There’s that mile thingy!”

He winces and covers his right ear as he looks out of the window, “you mean the milestone?”

“I mean, the thing that marks the miles on a route,” you shake your head and bite your lip, hating when somebody corrects you.

“A milestone,” he repeats.

“Yeah, whatever…” you wave him off as his cockiness is starting to get to you.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------

You both stand on the side of the road, your foot shuffles in the gravel, your eyes move from the ground to the car that goes by and the plain on the far horizon. You know Dean’s glaring at you and all you want to do is avoid it.

He grunts and you finally meet his gaze, he wipes a hand down his face, “who leaves their car in the middle of the road with the key still in the ignition?”

“I told you! The freaking car wasn’t starting. I got locked out! I never thought- The car wasn’t fucking starting! Fuuuck!”

Car stolen? Check.  
Getting stranded in the middle of nowhere with a random dude you barely know? Check.  
Missing your niece’s baptism knowing that your mom and sister would never forgive you? Check.  
What else can go wrong?

“We better head back, Y/N,” Dean’s voice snaps you back to reality. He was looking up to the sky, a big angry black cloud coming from the north side, “a storm’s coming.”

Great.


	3. Casa Singer

Dean’s Pov

Not five minutes into the drive and she already looks like punching me on the nose.

Why did I have to act like myself and make suggestive comeback, when she asked me to take her to a motel?

Poor girl, her car has just been stolen and she doesn’t have anyone right now.

Big chubby raindrops hit the windows, the rumble of the engine and soft rock music filling the awkward silence. “Hey, Y/N…” I want to break the tension between us, maybe offer her to take her wherever she needs to be once the storm passes.

“Yeah?” She bitch snaps and I don’t blame her for that. The phone rings interrupting me in the process.

“Umm… Hello?” She answers quickly without even looking at the caller ID, “oh, hi baby. Oh my god! I totally forgot to call you! I’m having like the worst day ever,” she grunts and throws her head back.

Baby? Is it… a boyfriend or something?

“Yes! It’s a long story and please don’t get mad honey,” yep, a boyfriend.

“But it ends with my car getting stolen,” she rolls her eyes and moves the phone away from her ear because the person on the other side is screaming at her, “okay, would you stop screaming and help me somehow? I can’t hear you, you’re breaking up… No asshat, I mean the call!” She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

I smile a bit to myself, she looks adorable.

“Kay, look babe, I’m on a town called…” She silently asks me.

“Sioux Falls.”

“Yeah, Sioux Falls. I’m staying the night at some motel. I’ll call you when I’m settled… Yeah, love you too. Bye.”

“Trouble in p-,” a big thunder cuts me and I decide to drop it to not make her even madder. “We better get you somewhere soon!”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Your POV

You run back to ‘Baby’, a hand above your forehead in an unsuccessful act for not drowning under the heavy rain. At least something good came from the fatidic day, you’ve learned something new: the big black car is a 67’ Chevrolet Impala and her name is Baby…

Pff! Who names their car? Apparently Dean.

“No vacancy here either?” Dean inquires as you climb into the front seat; you shake your head ‘no’, water droplets falling on the creamy leather.

“Now you gonna take on my offer?” Dean grins like a child and you fight the urge of melting into a puddle of goo.

“I guess so…”

“Great! To casa Singer it is!” Baby’s engine roars back to life and Dean does a reverse 180 in the middle of the empty road.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dean smiles handing you a towel to dry yourself and you swear he’s acting completely different than before, “you can take off your wet clothes.” 

No, maybe not.

He does no effort in hiding the wicked smirk forming on his lips,“I didn’t mean here, you can go to the bathroom. I’ll throw your clothes in the dryer and in the meantime I‘ll lend you something else.”

“Thanks!” You smile politely.

“Upstairs, second door to your left. Be there in a second with a change of clothing,” you nod and start your way up through the squeaky wooden steps.

Wrapped in a big towel, you sit on the closed toilet lid, too concentrated on getting a hold of your phone reception. You yell “It’s open!” when Dean knocks, the doors cracks open and his head pokes in, eyes on the floor. 

He gives you a black worn out t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and, in return, you hand him a wet bundle of your clothes. Dean bends down, doing a little bow, before he turns around leaving you to your privacy.

“Hey!“ You stop him and he twirls around on his heels,“Can I borrow your phone? I can’t get a signal and I need to call my-”

“Your boyfriend?” He finishes your sentence, “sure!”You see his hand slip into his jean front pocket as he takes out the cellphone and places it on you small hand.

You take a single look at the ‘Emergency Only’ sign and just return it, “no signal either.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“So, you live here with your… family?” You question, walking into the kitchen, the clothes he gave you too big for your body. Dean turns around from where he’s standing to look at you and smiles sweetly.

Maybe this day wasn’t all bad.

“Nah, this is my… my uncle’s.”

“Oh, I see. And where’s your uncle now?” You narrow your eyes at him pulling a chair out to sit at the round table.

“He’s on, on a hunting trip… Yes, on a hunting trip, with my brother. I stayed here because I had to work on Baby.” You nod.

Dean sets two plates on the table, “I hope you like grilled cheese! It was the only thing… I-we didn’t have a chance to go to the grocery store and-”

“Hey, it’s my favorite, actually,” you take an impatient bite of the hot sandwich, “Isis rally gud!” You say, blowing air from your open mouth, melted cheese burns like a bitch. “An hut!”

He laughs and you find yourself unable to take your eyes off of him.


	4. It's just You and Me now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the night at Dean’s but the next morning you go back to your normal life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, bit of fluff, infidelity, SMUT (oral- both receiving, unprotected sex, please use condoms!!) and ANGST (sorry!)

Is a nice and quiet meal, only thunders are heard on the distance while you converse, asking simple questions and trying to know each other a bit more.

“What do you do, for a living?” Dean bites his lip, head resting on his fist.

“I’m… well,” you chuckle, “I’m currently in between jobs, you know,” you shrug, the truth is that your boyfriend is the one that suggested you stay home while he provides. Truth be told, you don’t even know how you ever agreed to that.

You do tell him a bit about Ethan, your boyfriend, when Dean asks, and some other stuff, “hey, I’ve been talking too much about myself. Why don’t you tell me something about you?”

“ Well, my name is Dean Winchester. I’m an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women,” you roll your eyes and sigh.

“Wait,” you shake your head remembering his answer, “You said Winchester? I thought your last name was Singer. You know, like on the big sign outside?”

“No, that’s my uncle. I’m-” the loud beep from the dryer interrupts him.

“Your clothes are ready,” Dean announces, “Oh, which reminds me, there’s one inconvenience,” he says with a little timid smile, “I seemed to have dropped your panties somewhere on my way from the bathroom to the laundry room, ‘cause I couldn’t find them anywhere,” His hand goes to scratch the back of his neck.

You snort a laugh, “no, you didn’t lose them. I never gave them to you,” Dean lifts a brow curious as to why would you do that,“I don’t know you well enough to show you my panties yet!” You grin awkwardly.

“So… you’ve been sitting on wet underwear, this whole time?” He asks.

“Not wet!” You retort, “just a little damp.”

Silence fills the room for a second before you both burst into laughter. “Don’t you dare say anything!” You manage to say between cackles.

“Ok, ok. I’ll let this one go.”

After a few minutes, the fun is over, Dean lets out a big sigh and everything is awkward again. Your eyes start roaming around the small room and you notice a line of 5 landline phones on the wall near the back door.

“Hey,” your voice startles him a little, “what’s with all those phones?”

“Uh…umm,” he stutters, taken off guard.

“Hey,” you say again, and place a hand on his over the table, in a reassuring manner,“I don’t really need to know, but, do they work? Can I use one?”

“Huh-uh ye-yeah. Sure, go ahead.” Dean gets up, taking the plates to the sink.

Your fingers ghost over the different phones, “take your pick,” you hear his voice from behind you and the rattle of water and porcelain.

You go for the one with the ‘Health dep.’ label on the far right and force yourself not to think about what do they use these for. Maybe they’re phonies, impersonators, scammers or some kind of secret agents. You really don’t care.you shake the odd feeling off and dial Ethan’s number from memory.

It rings, twice.

“Hello,” you didn’t notice until now, but can someone hate the voice of their partner this much?

“Hi baby, it’s me. Look, I’m calling to check in,” you calm your nerves, and speak softly, you don’t want to start another fight.

“Are you ok? Where are you?” He sounds concerned about you, for once.

“Well, I wasn’t able to get a motel room because of the storm… Luckily the guy that was going to help me with the car offered me shelter.”

“A guy? Who is he? Are you sure you can trust him? What does he look like?” Why does he has to act so jealous? You never gave him a reason for that.

“Ahhh, it’s okay. I’m fine. I swear. His name’s Dean Winchester. You can pick me up tomorrow, when the storm passes. I’ll text you the coordinates, ok?”

“Ok, be safe. We’ll see about your car first thing on Monday. Sorry I overreacted earlier. Love you,” finally he apologizes about something without you having to tell him to do that first.

“Love you too,” you say after a few seconds. Though now, for some reason, you start to question why you love him, “see you in the morning.”

You hang up and turn around, seeing that Dean’s stares from the sink, “He worries…”

“Yeah, sometimes” You wave the whole thing off and walk closer to Dean.

Dean’s eyes widen when you stand so close to him that your bare toes touch each others, “now, I’m not really tired yet,”you look up into his dilated pupils,“are you?”

He swallows at your proximity, then looks you up and down and shakes his head “no”.

“So, what would you like to do… to kill some time?” You have no idea what’s taken over you, but you need Dean to take you right here, right now.

A big loud thunder cracks the atmosphere and the power goes out. Unconsciously, you press yourself against him and, in response, his arms snake around your waist pulling you flushed against his strong firm body.

You can feel his muscles tensing under the thin fabric of his shirt as he tightens his grip around you and, perhaps it’s just your imagination, but you swear you feel the bulge growing against you navel.

Oh yep, it’s definitely there!

You twitch when your nipples harden as his hands lower to grope your butt, lifting you from the ground he twirls both of you and makes you sit on the wet counter.

Thunderbolts lighten up the room through dirty windows, allowing you to see just silhouettes and the gleam of his green eyes staring back at you. You can’t take it anymore, you kiss him, his gorgeous plump lips, a little chapped, dance with yours, opening up and allowing you to taste him. He moans into your mouth and it’s everything anyone ever dreamt of finding in a kiss.

“We can’t… You-your boyfriend” He’s breathless and suddenly pulling away.

You can’t care less about your boyfriend, and the storm and your niece’s baptism and the rest of the world. Tonight, you want Dean, tonight it’s just you and him. You need this, you never knew until now, but you need Dean Winchester.

“Shhh,” You shush him with your finger, “it’s just you and me now.” This time he’s the one kissing you, he’s desperate, he wants you too.

 

Electricity fills the air, not only the outside but the little kitchen as well. Dean’s hands roam over your body, groping and tugging. His sinful lips mold with yours, tongues dancing together on a turmoil of passion and saliva. Dean bites your lower lip, pulling it and muffling your reckless moan when his mouth encloses yours again.

You slip off the counter pulling his hips close to yours, walking him back so you can comfortably lift his shirt over his chest. He pulls it over his head, helping you, and tosses it back, his hands returning to take the shirt off from your body.

He takes a second to admire your naked chest before drawing you back to him. Skin against skin, he is so warm and firm, your fingernails grace over the taut skin of his shoulders and back, traveling down and reaching the curve of his back before trespassing the elastic waistband. He’s commando, allowing you to feel the tight muscles of his smooth butt.

His fingers tip your chin up and he kisses you, gently and passionately, while his other hand caresses the side of your breasts leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

You whimper when his thumb flicks over your hard nipple and you can’t take it anymore. You need Dean, you need him inside you, you need him to fuck you and give you the best night of your life, a night you’ll remember for the rest of your days.

You move away from him and hook your thumbs in the waistband of your pants, stretching it and making them fall down to puddle around you, leaving you only in a pair of pink cotton boyshorts.

“Let me,” Dean stops you before you can take them off, and you watch as he drops to his knees in front of you. You’re finally able to look down at him and you give him a shy smile.

Dean licks his lips and kisses his way up your legs, your head dips back when his teeth scrape the flesh above the hem of your panties.

“Fuck…” You breathe out. His movements are painfully slow, dragging the soft fabric down with some resistance on the wet patch in between your legs.

His hands help to steady you as your feet lift one at the time to step out of the small piece of clothing. You’re bare now, completely at his mercy. His eyes bore into yours and you feel it beyond your clothes, your soul is exposed to the gorgeous green-eyed mechanic.

His scratchy hands move to your ass and he walks you closer to him, his gaze still on yours and you watch his mouth disappear between your lips, nudging your labia to reveal the pink swollen bud. His eyes finally close and you feel him taking a deep breath, like he’s trying to memorise your smell, before his tongue started lapping.

You let yourself go, your weight supported by his arms around your thighs. Your head tips back and your moans are concealed by the peel of thunder outside.

Each time a bolt breaks the darkness, the small stuffy room illuminates and you can see all of him.

Teeth biting harshly on his lower lip while you suck his beautiful cock, his fingers holding your hair away from your face so he can delight in the feeling of your wet warm mouth around him, saving the image in the back of his mind for those lonely nights. His long fingers dig into the fat of your hips as his engrossed length enters you, deliciously stretching you, inch by inch. The way his lips envelope your nipples and your boobs wobble with every plunge of his pelvis against yours.

Your nails sink into his ripped pectorals, when your feel your abdomen coil and the tight pressure in your core bursts out, erupting through every pore of your heated skin. The way your pussy clenches around his cock drags Dean over the edge and he’s right behind you, falling together into the deep abyss of pleasure. Then, you collapse on top of him, quaking from the aftershock, feeling his cock pulsing and then softening, slipping out of you.

 

You realize the storm’s diminished when you start recognizing your surroundings once again. With a big content sigh you roll off of Dean, your legs tangled together on the warm kitchen floor.

Dean props himself up on his elbows, the way he’s looking at you, you know he felt it too that connection, the spark between the both of you. This was more than just wild, mind blowing sex, it was so much more.

Dean opens his beautiful mouth, gaping for a couple of seconds, but before any sound can come out your cellphone goes off. Scrambling to get on your feet you take the device, quickly recognizing the ringtone.

“Hi mom!” You give Dean an apologetic look, pointing at your phone, as you begin to explain your mother why you didn’t call her earlier. And, of course you can’t just drop a bomb at her and expect her to accept it quietly, no. She lectures you for about half an hour.

“Okay mom,” you finally say, sat at the kitchen table, fully dressed now. She has been so caught up in her own speech she never even noticed you left the phone to pull your,well, Dean’s clothes back on your body.

“Look, my battery is running low and I don’t have my charger with me, so I really should go. Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you too. Bye!”

You blow some air hollowing your cheeks. “Moms, right?” You tell Dean and he shrugs.

On the chair in front of you Dean looks like he’s still holding the thought he had before your mom’s call. Opening his mouth, he takes a deep breath, just to get cut off by the front door slamming open against the wall. Two men walk in, scaring the living crap out of you.

“It’s okay,” Dean assures.

“Dean! What are you- Who are you? Who is she?” The taller and younger man steps into the kitchen and looks at Dean, his big hands rest on his narrow hips.

You immediately figure that one of them must be Sam and the older, grumpier looking one is uncle; Bobby.

“It’s Y/N,” Dean gets up and explains them what happened to you and what you are doing there, thankfully skipping the part that would clarify of why the room stinks of sex.

“Sleep tight!” Dean singsongs with a smile as you close the door of your room for the night, you really don’t want him to leave you alone already craving for more of him, you wish he’d spend the night with you, keeping you awake, making love to you all night long, you want him to tell you every single detail about his life, but this was just one night.

The mattress spring squeak under your weight, looking at the stained ceiling you summon into mind the events of the day, trying to figure out how to solve the car problem and knowing that your sister will only see the whole situation as an excuse not to be part of another family event. But your mind is swamped with Dean, drifting to sleep thinking about his kiss, his hands, his body, his deep mysterious hazel green eyes.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Your lids promptly flutter open, sunshine coming through the old ragged blinds, you take your phone, the sound that woke you up is a text, from Ethan.

You walk into the kitchen to be greeted by ‘Uncle Bobby’, he offers a cup of coffee and lets you know Dean and Sam had left early in the morning to run some errands.

“Oh, I was hoping to say proper goodbyes to Dea- to all of you before my boyfriend comes pick me up.” You do your best not to sound disappointed.

“You have a boyfriend?” The old man confirms.

You feel the need to justify yourself when you hear the familiar horn outside. You see outside the window Ethan is parking his silver Lexus outside the house.

He barely comes down to meet you at the porch and speak to Bobby, the way he always does like you’re not even there, offering the old man money for the troubles you caused but Bobby refuses.

You want to wait for Dean to come back so you can see him one last time, but Ethan is in a hurry and you have to go before he starts making a scene.

As you wait on the entrance of the Singer’s property for a few cars to pass so you can make your way back on the main road, you hear the rumble of Baby’s engine and see the shiny hood of the black Chevy Impala get closer.

Under the big rotten metal ‘Singer Auto Salvage’ sign the cars cross paths, Dean’s eyes lock with yours, a sad smile on his lips. You shyly wave at him and that’s it, it’s all over, you’re back into your normal life.

The junk yard disappears in the distance and what remains as evidence of the best night of your life is all in your memory.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later you and Dean cross paths once again.

“Bruno!” You shout again, trotting behind your 4 year-old on the sidewalk; tall enough to open doors he got out of the doctor’s practice, sneaky little chipmunk!

Ever since he’s been able to walk, something that happened before his first birthday, you have been running after him. He was such a daredevil too, but a little scaredy cat when it came to doctor’s appointments.

Things with Ethan started to waver the moment you found out you were pregnant, 5 years ago. A baby wasn’t in your plans and apparently those plans weren’t lithesome, at least not for him.

The moment Bruno came out of you all of your doubts dispelled. The baby obviously wasn’t his.

At first, Bruno looked nothing like you, or him. Where Ethan’s skin was naturally tanned, his hair and eyes black, Bruno had blonde, almost white head of hair, milky skin and grey greenish eyes, though as he grew up his small features started to look like yours.

So you became a single mother. You knew who the father was, but you never gathered enough courage to knock on his door and present him with his bastard son. What were you supposed to say anyways?

“Hi Dean, remember that amazing night we had 9 month ago… Well, you’re a dad now!” No way in hell you would do that.

“Bruno! It’s just a shot for crying out loud! Please get back here!” You have to stop to recover your breath, losing sight of him the moment he turns around the corner.

“Shit!” You speed up and run around the curve not 5 seconds after. You can’t see him, but hear his little chuckle coming from the enormous parking lot. God, how he loves cars!

You look from one side to the other and start searching through the parked cars, shouting his name over and over, until you spot him standing by a big black car. As you get closer in view you see a man kneeling in front of him, conversing with your kid.

“Bruno!” You call him one more time. Your son and the man, both turn to see you.

Your feel your heart pounding in your ears, your blood turns cold and you stop dead in your tracks. The man stands up, straightening his clothes, his eyes wide and a big smile on his lips.

“Y/N?”

“Dean!” You chuckle.

“Whoa, it’s really you!” He starts walking towards you, your son hiding behind his bowed legs. Now you remember where Bruno got his.

“Baby, what did mommy tell you about running away like that? Come on, please!” You forget for a second about Dean, bending forward with and extend hand for Bruno to take, but he just braces harder to Dean’s leg,

“the doctor is waiting,” you sigh.

“Mommy?” Dean asks, looking down on your, well,his son.

Their green eyes met and Dean’s expression changes, he understands everything in an instant. He quickly looks up at you and then to your left hand that was still on display, of course there’s no ring.

“So, no Ethan then?” You’re taken aback, you can’t believe he remembers his name.

“No,” you respond without hesitation, “he left the moment the baby was born. And I’ve been doing it by myself,” you shrug and give him a coy smile. There’s nothing else you need to say, he knows.

“Bruno, honey,” you turn your attention back to your son, “please, come here.”

“No!” The little boy barks at you.

“Please, I don’t want to argue,” you plead.

Dean chuckles and leans down, then takes Bruno by the sides of his little body, spinning him around in the air and setting him on his shoulder, your son laughs the whole time.

“So, where’s that doctor’s place,” Dean starts walking the direction you came from.

“No, no, no! I don’t wanna!” Bruno yells whining.

“Look buddy, I hate them too, but shots are necessary!” You look at him in disbelief, “oh, he just told me about it,” Dean winks at you and you nod, starting to lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I already posted this one here, but it had close to no notes so, I edited and here it is again.


End file.
